


Noblesse Stories

by Icybeauty



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icybeauty/pseuds/Icybeauty
Summary: When they are not busy fighting the Union, a lot of stuff can happen.





	1. Truth or Dare!

Today was like any other day. The kids were at Frankenstien's house. Shinwu wanted to play truth or dare. "Let's play truth or dare!" Shinwu said excited. "Truth or dare?" Regis asked. "Wait. You never played truth or dare?" "That's right." "The rules are simple. Someone starts the game by asking someone to pick, truth or dare. If you pick truth, that person gets to ask you a question, that you have to answer honest. If you pick dare, you have to do the dare." "Let's play!" Tao said.

  
The game starts off with Tao. "Yuna. Truth or dare." He said with a mischievous grin. "Truth." She replied. "Who do you think is the sexiest person here?" Yuna blushed so  hard her face was as red as a tomato. "Who is it?" Sui said giggling, knowing the answer. Yuna glanced at M-21 and looked back at Tao. "Mister." Yuna mumbled while hiding her face. They all giggled.

  
"Takio. Truth or dare?" Yuna said. "Dare." He replied. "I dare you to kiss Sui." Takio looked at Sui and she had a big blush on her face. "Come on! You have to it's a dare!" Shinwu yelled. Takio didn't want to embarrass her anymore, but he had to do it. He walked over to her, and kissed her on the cheek. Her blush got darker and he blushed as well. Yuna was giggling.

  
"Tao." "Dare. Give me a challenge." Tao smirked. "Ok. I dare you to let the group pose you in an embarrassing position and take a picture." Before Tao could say anything, the kids started to move quickly towards him. They started by making him stand up. They bent one knee and put his hands on top of his head. They made him stick his tounge out and open his eyes wide. Then they took pictures.

  
Tao sat back down and looked at Shinwu. "Shinwu truth or dare." "Dare." Tao looked at him with a mischievous grin. "Shinwu I dare you to switch clothes with Yuna."  
Shinwu And Yuna blushed.  "What!?"

  
"Game over. It's late." Frankenstien said glaring at Tao for the inappropriate dare.

 


	2. Snow Day

School was closed because of the snow.

  
Rai was looking out the window at the snow. Regis, Seira, and Frankenstien were sitting on the couch, drinking tea. *Bang!* They turned around to see Tao running with a mischievous grin. Takio and M-21 chased him outside, while Frankenstien walked out, after them. His dark aura grew with his anger. As he walked out the door after them, he got hit in the face with a snow ball M-21 threw. His dark aura got darker and darker. The trio gulped, and knew what was to happen. They knew that the wilder dark spear got, the crazier he got.

  
In the house

  
Rai, Regis, and Seira felt his energy. The two nobles were worried about the trio. Rai knew how Frankenstien was. They walked to the door to hear screaming.

  
Back outside

  
When the three walked out the door they heard screaming, and saw the trio had a spike of dark energy threw there shoulder. Frankenstien was still mad he was about to shoot another spear of dark energy at them until his master called out to him. He turned around to see his master and calmed down. He apologized to his master for loseing his cool.  
They all went back in the house. The three men were in Frankenstien's lab, getting treated for there wounds. After he finished, they went back to the living room. Frankenstien went to the kitchen to fix tea. He was on his way back, when he heard the door bell.

  
*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong*

  
Tao was at the door, saw them on the monitor, and let them in. The kids came in, wearing snow gear. "Hello Chairman! Hello Rai, Seira,Regis, and big bros!" The kids yelled in excitement. "Hello, what are y'all doing today?" Tao asked. "Were here to make y'all have some fun!" Shinwu yelled. Frankenstien sighed. 

30 minutes later

  
Everyone was dressed for the snow going outside. The kids made teams of two for a snowball fight. The ones on team one was, Rai, Frankenstien, Yuna, Tao, and Regis. On team two was, Ikhan, Shinwu, Sui, Seira, Takio, and M-21.  
"Let the games begin!" Shinwu yelled, throwing a snowball at Tao, hitting him in the stomach. Tao hurriedly made a few and ran after them. Regis, Seira, and Rai didn't know what to do. They never played this before.

  
Frankenstien noticed and quickly explained the game. The three then made a snowball. Regis went after Takio, Seira went after Shinwu, and Rai, with a small grin, went after Frankenstien.

  
Many hours have passed and they were having fun. They were all tired, and worn out, they all went inside for some hot coco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment below and I will try to make it.


	3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter the former Lord and Family Leader didn't enter eternal sleep.

Halloween was just around the corner. And the Lord wanted to celebrate a holiday called "Halloween". He knew humans dressed up, gave out candy, threw parties, and etc. He called the family leaders, the Noblesse, and his servant to the throne room. "Lord." The family leaders said and bowed. "Raizel, I want to throw a party for a holiday humans call halloween. Since your house is big enough, I was thinking we could do it there." Lord said. "..."

  
Before anyone could say anything, the Lord finished explaining, that it would be fun, everyone will be required to dress up, it will be at Raizel's house, it will be good for Raizel, and for everyone to not be so stiff.

  
"This is a request I make as your Lord." He said. "Very well." Raizel said as he bowed, and walked out. Frankenstien followed his master out the door of the throne room. "This is going to be fun. Make sure your children come, and don't forget to dress up in costumes. They sell them, and you can make them. Everyone is required to go, dress up, and have fun. Halloween is in two days." Lord said cheerfully.

  
Halloween Day

  
Frankenstien prepared for the party. He cooked all the food, made candy, bought some too, made deserts, made his masters costume, and got everything on the Lord's list to do.   
Guest started to arrive at six. Gechutel and his grandson Regis arrived. Not long after all the other guests arrived. They were all in costumes.  
Gechutel dressed up as a pirate, Regis as a ninja, Rayga dressed as a prince, Rajak as superman, Rael as flash, Ludis as green lantern, Kei a Viking, Karis as cupid, Krasis as a soldier, Seira as a nurse, Rosaria as a steam punk girl, Lascrea as a Jasmine the Disney princess, Frankenstien as a firefighter, Rai as Aladen, Lord as a cowboy, Takio a mummy, M-21 as a vampire, and Tao as Frankenstien. Frankenstien was mad at Tao for dressing up as him and even going as far as to make a fake (toy) dark spear.   
When everyone saw Tao's outfit, some started to sweat, while some were trying to hold back laughter. The laughter pissed Frankenstien off even more. His dark aura got bigger and darker around him. "Frankenstien." Raizel said. When he said that Frankenstien calmed down, and was going to talk to Tao later.   
The party was fun. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Since it was a halloween party, the Lord put on some music and told everyone to hit the dance floor. Pop music was playing and everyone started to dance and have fun.

  
Frankenstien was happy that his master was having fun. He walked to the punch bowl and poored himself a cup. "Thank you for completing the list, Frankenstien. Raizel's outfit is perfect, I wanted him and Lascrea to have a pairing costume."Lord said. "No problem. Master seems to be enjoying the party." Frankenstien replied.   
Lord walked over to change the music into one you slow dance with someone. "Everyone grab a partner!" He yelled. Raizel danced with Lascrea, as Karis danced with Rosaria. Rael was dancing with Seira.   
While the family leaders danced with there husbands and wives, throughout the night.


	4. The Trio's Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request please comment below and I will try to write them.

Frankenstein given the trio a day off. He, his master and the nobles went to school.

  
Takeo and M-21 woke up from Tao singing. Going in and out of there rooms, making them get up. The two walked to the kitchen, with a yawn. They poured coffee in their coffee cup, and walked to the living room.

  
Tao was playing music out loud, M-21 fileing his nails, and Takeo brushing his hair. If Frankenstein was there he would have introduced them to dark spear for playing music out loud when others don't want to hear it, getting nail dust on the furniture, and Takeo's loose hair on the floor.   
They were all relaxing, when Tao had an Idea. He went in the kitchen and got a bottle of whiskey, and 3 cups. "Hey guys lets have some fun! I heard that if you drink this you let lose and have fun." Tao explained, while pouring the drinks. They took a sip and coughed.

  
Few hours later.

  
Almost all the whiskey was gone. They were giggling, still drinking. Tao turned on his music and started to dance. He grabbed M-21 and Takio to dance with them.   
*Click* The door opened and in came Frankenstein, Rai, Seira, Regis, and the kids. They heard music and laughter from the living room. In the living room, they saw the three dancing, and giggling, with drinks in there hands.

  
Frankenstein looked at the table to see a huge whiskey bottle. They were drunk. He walked over to Tao's phone and turned off the music. "Kids, why don't y'all go home now." He said. The kids were laughing and nodded.

  
Seira, Regis, and the kids, walked out the door. Frankenstien then turn to the three. "Now can one of you explain what happened?" He asked in a angry tone.   
The three giggled and looked at him. "Hehe T-tao g-gave u-us s-something g-good." Takeo answered in a slurred voice. Frankenstein was mad and continued questioning them. "Where did you get that?" "I-I b-bought i-it." Tao responded also with a slurred voice.

  
"Sigh. How much have you guys had to drink?" "N-not a-a lot. J-just t-this b-bottle." Tao replied. M-21 didn't answer any questions, but was sitting on the floor giggling. Frankenstein took there cups and bottle of whiskey, and poured it down the sink.

  
"You three are not getting another day off." He said pissed that this happened. He walked back in the living room, to see them sitting together, whispering and giggling. "What's so funny?" He asked them as his dark aura was leaking out.

  
They were unfazed by it, and continued to giggle. "Y-you're l-like o-our m-mom. Hehe." M-21 said, also with a slurred voice. That pissed Frankenstein off. He knew they were drunk and they didn't know what they were doing or saying.

  
Before he could hurt them he went in the kitchen and fixed them some coffee to sober them up.

  
Back in the living room.

  
"H-hey R-rai, d-do y-you w-want s-some?" Tao asked as he pulled out a flask, handing it to him. Frankenstein walked back in with three cups of coffee. He noticed the flask Tao gave his master. "Master I would recommend you do not drink that. You will get drunk like them and have a hangover tomorrow." He said with a concerned look on his face. Rai looked at it a second, then handed it to Frankenstein.

  
Frankenstein then turned to the three, handing them there coffee. He glared at the three, and they just giggled, not understanding the situation. 


	5. Female Takeo x Tao and Female Regis x M-21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request I got on Wattpad.

_**Tao And Takeo** _

  
Tao's POV

  
"Hey Takeo?" I asked. "Yeah?" She replied in a sweet voice. "What are you doing later?" "I don't know. Why?" "Do you want to go to karaoke with me?" "Sure I'd love to." "It's a date! See you at 8:00." I said as I went to get ready.

  
Karis gave me some tips on how to act on a date. I bought some flowers earlier after I got off work. I put on a black suit and some colone.

  
Takeo's POV

  
'Did he just say it was a date?! Omg omg omg yes! Finally he asked me. What should I wear?' I thought as I ran to my room. I walked in and locked the door. I grabbed a beautiful black dress and pulled my hair in a ponytail. I then put on make-up. I sprayed myself in perfume and grabbed my heels.

  
It was almost 8. I quickly walked out my door to find Tao there. He was dressed in a black suit and had roses in his hand. "For you my lady." He said as he bowed down handing them to me.

  
I blushed and took them. He got up and handed me his hand. "Shall we?" He asked. I nodded and took his hand. We walked out of the house. It was beautiful tonight. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

  
Tao's POV

  
Takeo was quiet. 'Did I do something wrong? I'm doing what Karis said.' "Takeo are you alright? Your very quiet." I asked her. I was starting to worry. "I'm fine. So where are we going?" "You'll see." I replied in my cheery voice.

  
We continued walking until we made it to a fancy restaurant. She turned to look at me and I just smiled. We walked in and were greeted by a man. "Reservations for Tao." I said as I smiled. "Ah. Yes, right this way." The man replied. He motioned for us to follow and led us to a table.

  
"Can I take your order?" "I'll take Japchae and aromatic white wine, and she will have her favorite, Bibimbap and white wine with just a touch of sweetness." I said with a smile. "Wonderful choice." He replied, then left. I walked to a chair and pulled it out for her. She blushed and sat down.

  
A few minutes later the food and our wine was served. "The foods good Tao. It's my favorite and the this wine makes it better. Thank you Tao." "No problem." As we were eating, we were talking about all kinds of stuff.

  
After we ate, I paid and we left. "Now for the real fun!" I yelled as I grabbed her hand running. We ran all the way to the Karaoke bar. We walked in and went to the room I reserved.

  
"I'll be back." I told her. I went to the bar and got us some drinks. On my was back I could here singing. It was Takeo's voice. "I'm an angel with a shotgun fighting till' the wars won i don't care if heaven won't take me back..." I walked in amazed at how beautiful she sung. Once she realized I was back she stopped. "Why did you stop? You are so good at it."

  
I handed her, her drink and took the mike. I selected the song Close To You by Neon Trees. "Lonely eyes been watching me, I can see what you want me to see... I wanna be close to you..." I started to sing.

  
We were singing until it was close to midnight. We were walking home. "I had fun today." I said with a smile. "Me too." She replied. I turned towards her and kissed her. "I love you." "I love you too."

  
_**Regis and M-21** _

  
Everyone knew M-21 and Regis had feeling for each other but M-21 too prideful to ask her out.

  
M-21's POV

  
"Hey M-21 can you come here?" Tao asked. "Coming." I replied as I finished getting ready for work. I got out of my room to see Karis and Tao standing there. Before I could say anything, they both quickly grabbed me dragging me to Tao's room.

  
"What the he-mph!?" I yelled as they put there hand over my mouth. "Shh. We just want to talk." I glared at the two but they just looked at me. "We know you have feelings for Regis." Tao said. I blushed, "I do not!" "Shh. Don't worry were here to help." He replied with a smile.

  
Karis on the other hand had a serious look on his face. "I'm going to help but, if you brake my yeodongsaeng's heart..." "Karis don't threaten him. You said you would help them." Tao interrupted.

  
"Okay here's the plan." He continued.

  
Regis's POV

  
"Seira, Sir Raizel, are y'all ready?" I asked as I walked in the living room. Sir Raizel and Seira was sitting on the couch drinking tea. They both got up and nodded. I opened the door and Takeo grabbed me dragging me to Tao's room. "W-what are you doing!?" I asked him as he opened the door.

  
Inside Tao's room was Tao, Karis, and M-21. Karis saw me and gave me a hug. "My yeodongsaeng." He said as he let me go. "Keun hyeong. What's going on?" He didn't answer and he, Tao, and Takeo left.

  
"Regis will you go on a date with me after school?" M-21 asked with a blush on his face, handing me a bouquet of roses. I blushed bright red and took the flower, nodding.   
"Let's go were going to be late." Takeo said as he grabbed our arms to run out the door.

  
At school I couldn't focus. "Hey Regis what's wrong?" Asked Ikhan. "Oh! Uh nothing." I quickly replied, snapping out of my thoughts. "Why are you blushing?" Sui said giggling. "I'm not blushing!" Shinwu yelled from the door, "Come on it's lunchtime!"

  
After school.

  
M-21 was at the gate waiting on me. "Hey, let's go." He said as he grabbed my hand walking. "Where are we going?" I asked him. "Karis and Tao told me about this restaurant, that you might like."

  
We continued walking until we made it to a small restaurant. He opened the door for me to go in first. I walked in and he followed. We sat down at a table by the window.  
"Welcome. How may I help you?" A woman asked. "I would like Galbi and a coke." He replied. "I would like samgyeopsal and a sprite." "Wonderful choices." She said with a smile, then left.

  
A few minutes later she came back with our food. "So, is this why we were dragged in Tao's room this morning?" "Yea." "Thank you. I'm having fun." He blushed and replied, "no problem." We were talking about all kinds of stuff. We were talking about how some people thought M-21 was a thug, and how some people thought that Seira and I were sisters.

  
He paid and we walked to a park. "I'm having fun." I said with a smile that made him blush. I blushed when he I saw his blush. "I'm having fun too." We sat down on a bench that was by the lake, watching the sunset.

  
"The sunset is so beautiful." M-21 turned to look at me, "Not as beautiful as you." I turned to look at him and he kissed me. He pulled away still looking at me with loving eyes. "Regis, will you go out with me?" "Yes." I said with a blush. He kissed me again and said, "I love you." "I love you too."

  
No ones POV

  
M-21 and Regis didn't know that Karis, Tao, and Takio were following them. They stayed back where they couldn't be seen. They watch as the date was a success. 


	6. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this chapter is a short, Regis x M-21.

M-21 was in Frankenstein's lab resting after fighting union agents. Tao, Takeo, Seira, Rai, and Frankenstein were upstairs with the kids. Regis stayed to watch over M-21.

  
M-21 was laying down on the table. He was starting to get bored. "Regis why are you still here?" He asked him. "To make sure nothing bad happens." "Are you sure?" He asked him smirking.

  
"I was asked by the house owner to do this!" Regis was starting to get mad. He walked towards him and M-21's smirk grew.

  
"By your reaction, I'd say your lying." Regis blushed but was still mad. "Shut up!" He then went back to his seat to calm down. 

  
"Aww, giving up already? I knew I was right." M-21 told him trying to get him mad. It worked. Regis was more than mad. M-21 smiled. He thought Regis was cute when he was angry.

  
M-21 got up and walked towards him. Anger was still on Regis' face. He grabbed him and looked him in the eyes. It was like time has froze.

  
He looked in his ruby red eyes. They stayed like this for a while. M-21 broke the silence, "You look cute when your mad." He blushed and tried to look away but, M-21 held a firm grip on his chin.

  
He then pulled Regis to him there faces just inches away. He smirked and kissed him. Regis was shocked but soon kissed him back. The kiss went on for a while, neither one wanting this to end.

  
He then wrapped his arms around his neck, while M-21 put a arm around his waist and a hand through his hair.

  
Upstairs.

  
Upstairs the kids were over, "where's Regis and Mister?" Shinwu asked. "There just resting, there sick." Frankenstein told the kids, smiling. "Oh. I guess we should leave before it gets too late." Ikhan replied as they grabbed there stuff. "Bye Rai, Chairman, and big bros! Please tell Mister and Regis we hope they get well soon." Yuna said as they walked towards the door.

  
Seira then followed them out the door. "Tao and Takeo, clean up for me." Frankenstein told them as he went to the kitchen to make some Tea. "Sigh. I'll be back." Takeo said as he walked off, towards the lab.

  
In the lab.

  
Takeo opened the elevator to go to the lab. He walked in and pressed the button to go down. When the elevator opened Takeo froze in shock.

  
M-21 was shirtless and Regis' shirt was unbuttoned. Regis was sitting on the table as the two were kissing each other. Takeo blushed and turned around to leave.

  
The elevator opened again and Frankenstien walked out. He stopped and looked at the two shocked. The two were so busy kissing, that they didn't even notice the two in there.   
The two looked at each other, then at the two kissing, then back at each other. The two nodded and went to the elevator. They walked in the elevator and left. 


End file.
